Spain x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: Another fanfic made, yay I had a huge case of writer's block for this, so I hope it's not too bad, and as usual; Enjoy ! Rated M for smut!


**Spain x Male Reader  
Mi pequeño tomate**

(y/n) woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, slowly opening his (e_c) eyes, his (h_c) hair a mess.  
He sighed softly, turning off the alarm clock, and slowly getting out of bed, wearing nothing but his (f_c) boxers. He walked to his closet and got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Another day, another nightmare" he mumbled to himself.  
"Maybe today things will be different, maybe today I'll tell him how I really feel." (y/n) kept that thought in his head for a while, before laughing softly at himself.  
_Oh, the joy of pretending…It's not like he even likes me back; Even if he does like both guys and girls, there's no way someone like Antonio would ever like someone like me…_(y/n) thought to himself.

(y/n) sat in the park, admiring the view; The beautiful trees, the mesmerizing blue sky, the birds chirping… The couples looking oh so happy, making (y/n) grunt in frustration; He wished that he could be as happy as these people, with the man he loved…  
"Hola chico!" The familiar Spanish accent echoed through (y/n)'s head as he looked to his right; His crush, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, was sitting next to him, mere centimetres away from him!  
His heart was beating fast as he looked at the spaniard: His perfect skin, his gorgeous smile, and his beautiful green eyes, like an emerald sea.  
(y/n) was snapped back to reality by Antonio poking his cheeks.  
"W-what are you doing?" (y/n) said sheepishly.  
"Your cheeks were red, like tomatoes! I couldn't resist poking them, sorry." He laughed softly, placing a hand behind his head, before staring deep into (y/n)'s (e_c) oculars.  
"How come you're sitting here all alone? Don't you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"  
(y/n)'s heart started beating more rapidly, and he averted his gaze from the spaniard.  
"I could ask you the same thing. And as a matter of fact, I don't… I have someone I like, but there's no way he'd ever like me back." (y/n) was shocked by the spaniard's next action; He leaned in close, and whispered in his ear. "You don't know until you ask, so tell the man how you feel." He pulled back from (y/n)'s ear and chuckled.  
(y/n) stared at Antonio, and just blurted out the truth. "It's..I love you Antonio, I love you so much that my heart aches everytime I think about you!"  
Antonio smiled a wicked grin and licked (y/n)'s crimson red cheeks, then kissed him fully on the lips, immediately slipping his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth.  
(y/n) found himself kissing back, moaning softly to the spaniard's amusement.  
After a few minutes of passionae kissing, they both parted for air.  
"I love you too, silly (y/n), I was just waiting for you to confess first.  
What do you say we take this to my place, mi pequeño tomate?" He said, poking (y/n)'s cheeks again.  
(y/n) nodded in agreement and Antonio dragged him off to his place.  
***Lemony timeskip***  
Antonio and (y/n) were quickly undressing each other, discarding their clothes in an unknown part of Antonio's bedroom.  
(y/n) was pushed onto the bed and pinned down by Antonio, whose eyes were glazed with lust and passion.  
The spaniard licked (y/n)'s cheeks and lips, and then rose from the bed, lifting (y/n) with him.  
He pulled down his own boxers quickly, revealing his hard and rather large member and looked at (y/n) with a smirk. "Suck. Your saliva will work as a lubricant so it won't hurt as much when I enter you later."  
(y/n) blushed darkly, and immediately took Antonio's large member in his mouth, bobbing his head.  
The pleasure was more overwhelming than Antonio had anticipated, and he buried his hands in (y/n)'s hair, moaning in pleasure.  
(y/n) then took the member deep in his throat, leaving no spot untouched, purring and playing with the man's balls to enhance hi spelasure.  
This drove Antonio over the edge, and he gripped (y/n)'s hair, pushing him onto his member completely, while simultaneously thrustinginto his mouth hard, groaning happily.  
"Ah, mi pequeño tomate, that feels amazing, kee it up!"  
(y/n) held onto Antonio's thighs to resist the bucking hips, and sucked harder.  
Antonio thrusted into (y/n)'s mouth once more and spilled his load.  
(y/n) immediately swallowed and removed himself from Antionio's still throbbing member.  
"That was amazing!" Antonio panted. "I didn't plan on going all the way like that, but you felt so amazing, I couldn't stop."  
Het hen proceeded to toss (y/n) carefully on the bed, and got into position.  
"You ready?" he asked, his voice sounding like angels in (y/n)'s ear.  
"Y-yes. Ahh!" (y/n) moaned in pain as Antono entered him.  
He paused to let (y/n) adjust to his size, and when he had done so, he pulled out until only the tip was still in, before slamming back into (y/n), making the man moan in both pain and pleasure.  
Antonio was thrusting at a fast pace, leaving little time for (y/n) to even think properly.  
It felt so amazing; Antionio, the man of his dreams, was right here, fucking him hard, making him feel complete.  
Then, it happened: Antono hit (y/n)'s prostate, and he arched his back, screaming in immense pleasure.  
"T-that's it, Tonio, right there!" He groaned in immense pleasure as Antonio repeatedly slammed his prostate, thrusting aster and harder everytime.  
He placed (y/n)'s legs on his shoulder so he could get deeper, and (y/n) bucked his hips in time with Antonio's thrusts, getting him as deep in as possible.  
Antonio kissed (y/n) sloppily and started stroking the man's member fast, causing him to scream out in absolute pleasure.  
The only audibe sound in Antonio's room was the sound of skin slapping against skin, and their panting and moaning.  
A few more thrusts and stroeks, and (y/n) screamed into the room, releasing himself all over his lower abdomen and Antonio's hand.  
Feeling his lover cleching around him, Antonio, thrusted hard and deep into (y/n), releasing his seed deep inside him.  
He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to (y/n), as their lips met in a short bu fiery kiss.  
"Te amo, (y/n)" Antonio said, smiling.  
"I love you too." He replied with a wide smile, as they both drifted of to sleep.  
"We'll always be together, Mi pequeño tomate".  
**The End**


End file.
